Waiting For You
by ForeverV
Summary: My first attempt at Nilly. Late Valentines Day oneshot. R&R.


Hello [: well this is my first Nilly. And I'm so excited because I recently got into Nilly and I had a sudden burst of inspiration with the help of a Jordan Pruitt song. And thus, this one shot was born! R&R it would mean a lot!

Disclaimer: No I do not own Lilly Truscott, Valentines Day, or the song that inspired this, Waiting for You by Jordan Pruitt. Good song though check it out. HOWEVER I WILL OWN NICK JONAS, ONE DAY, ONE DAY SOON! But until then just read the story [:

* * *

Lilly's POV

_I was never the type to just hand my heart over. But then you came along, and everything's changing. It's like you are rearranging the way I feel, the way I act. I like it, I like how you make me feel, I like how you like me. This is crazy, I'm aware. And I'm fine with it, I'm fine with taking risks, and I'm fine with loving you. I truly am fine._

_Don't you know Nick? Some people wait for a lifetime to feel like this. And we have this. We just have to use it. I know you're scared, but I am too. Fear can't stop us, we just have to fight it Nick, fight it and live what we feel. That's the only way we'll ever get anywhere. And trust me Nick, we're gonna get somewhere. Mark my words._

_Nick I wish you could just talk to me, talk to me like more than just a friend. I know you feel it, I can sense it. Baby, just tell me. Confide in me._

_But please, don't keep me waiting for you._

No one's POV

Friday Night, February 13th

Ring, Ring, Ring. Pause.

"Hey…"

"Nick, Hi it's me Lil…"

"It's Nick…"

"I know that smart one …"

"I'm not here so leave a message bye."

Beep.

"UGH!" Screamed Lilly as she threw her phone against the wall

She had been calling Nick for hours now. She hadn't seen him since Spanish class, last period. He had run out and she couldn't catch up. She kept calling and calling. Thoughts of him being hurt or in trouble kept running through her head. She couldn't help it. She was in love. She wanted to be with nick. But he wouldn't answer his phone. She wanted to talk to him, she wanted to see him. She didn't wanna lose him, as absurd as that sounded. She didn't wanna lose what they had, especially now, the day before Valentines Day.

Lilly stared at the ceiling, she lost track of time after calling Nick about five thousand times. She laid there for a while, and then she heard a noise. Lilly sat up and paused for a minute then followed the sound. It leaded her to the door, the entrance to the balcony. She was confused. Lilly opened the door and saw a pile of little rocks on the floor. Everything was so weird for her. She pondered for a minute then looked down the balcony. There she saw Nick, in the flesh. She gave him a look that was a mixture of confusion and happiness. He climbed up the ladder that he was so used to climbing, and just stood there in front of Lilly. They had a moment of silence until Nick decided to speak …

"Lilly we have to talk." Nick said in a sort of monotone voice.

"Your damn right we have to talk Nick, what is up with you? I called you for hours, did you forget that we were gonna watch a movie tonight?" Lilly spat at Nick

"Lilly can you shut up for a minute and let me talk?" said in a still calm voice.

"Talk"

"Lilly I spent this whole afternoon thinking, actually waiting for this moment. And I know we tend to 'wait' a lot. But right now waiting is the most important thing we can do. I love you Lilly. I really, really do. And this is really important for me because well, I've never told anyone I loved them. Ever. And I need you to listen to me. Without talking can you do that?" asked Nick

"Yes."

"Okay well Lilly I love you. And I'll say it as many times as I need to. But Lilly I'm a singer. I'm in a band. It'll be hard on us, the constant touring, interviews, press, and everything else that is involved with my career. I want you, as my girlfriend. But I can't make you sacrifice everything for me. You have to be free and happy. I can't take that away from you."

Lilly's POV

I thought for a minute. Only a minute. Then I made a decision. I was going to think about it more.

"Nick, I love you too. And I'm gonna think about this, because I love you. But it's … hard." Said Lilly with a sudden knot in her throat

With that I walked back into my room and just laid there on my bed. I looked over at my cell phone and picked it up. It was 7:05, earlier than I expected. I guess I dozed off because by the time I woke up it was 11:45. And I knew my decision by the time I woke up.

I texted Nick to come to the balcony again and I opened my door to wait for him. But I found him on the floor, hugging his knees and rocking back and forth. It was 30 degrees outside.

Nick's POV

She came out and found me rocking like a psychopath. Good or Bad impression? Not sure. All I knew is that she made her decision. I could see the determination in her face. And I got scared. But something inside of me told me to relax and take a breath. Maybe the news was good? Maybe.

"Nick, its 30 degrees outside" She said with obvious concern

"I'm not cold"

"And you're a bad liar too"

"Anyways, what's up?"

"Nothing much, other than the fact that you're on my balcony in the freezing cold, making you oh-so-cliché."

"Say what you need to say Lilly and stop Babbling"

"I do not babble Nicholas!"

"Lilly…"

"Fine, I know what I'm gonna do."

I guess my face seemed like I was gonna do a happy dance because she looked at me weird and said …

"Nick, we've waited so long. And I've cried so many tears because of the wait. I'm not gonna wait around for someone else. I've decided to take a risk. I'm gonna deal with the fact that you travel and might not always be here, because I love you Nick, really."

And she smiled the most amazing smile I had ever seen. I could tell she knew that this was what she wanted, and I was definitely happy.

"I love you Lilly, come on tour with us." I said with sudden outburst

"Yes." Said Lilly with a smile

Then my phone rang, I looked at caller I.D. and sighed.

"Must you interrupt?" I said in an annoyed tone

"Yes, end your proposal with your new girlfriend and come home. Mom doesn't think you should be on a girl's balcony in the freezing cold at 11:58. So dude get your butt over here, and tell Lils I say hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" My brother Joe said with his usual enthusiasm

I just closed my cell phone and looked at the time. It was now 11:59. One minute until Valentines Day. I smiled and looked at Lilly

"5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1"

And I kissed her, a deep kissed that lasted about 2 or 3 minutes

"Happy Valentines Day"

Best Day Ever.

* * *

I'm still shocked that I made a valentine's day one shot. I hate Valentines Day. But whatever [: tell me what you think! R&R

lovex3

ForeverV


End file.
